Finally, It's Over! Year Seven At Salem's
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: It's finally Year Seven for Nick Negron and his girlfriend Serah Carter. But, they have their daughter Rayne with them this year. How will this affect their friendships when they find out about the two year old girl? Read to find out.
1. Love Reunited! Seventh Year Arrival!

_**Chapter One**_

_**Love Reunited! Seventh Year Arrival!**_

_**August 31**__**st**__**, Bohemia, New York...**_

Seventeen year old Nick Negron woke up to his alarm clock blaring. Groaning, he turned the alarm off and got out of bed. Walking over to his dresser, he pulled out a purple and gold striped shirt and a pair of jeans. Walking out of his room, Nick stifled a yawn as he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Nick's mother Neela stood cooking breakfast for herself, Nick and Yuna. Nick's little sister, now fifteen years old, was going to start her fifth year at Salem's Academy for Magical Teachings, Where Nick was in his seventh and final year. Yuna heard a phone ring and ran to get it.

Picking up the receiver, she asked. "Hello?"

"Hello? Yuna, is that you?" said a voice that Yuna knew all too well.

"Yeah. Nick just woke up, so I'll tell him to give you a call when he gets out of the shower."

"Oh, alright. See you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. Bye."

"Tootles." Said the voice on the opposite side of the line before Yuna hang up.

Coming back into the kitchen, she looked at Neela. "It was for Nick."

"I thought as much. Here's your food." Neela handed Yuna a plate.

"Thanks, mom." Yuna sat back down at the kitchen counter and began to eat.

_**Ten Minutes Later...**_

Nick came into the kitchen, smiling at his mother and sister. "Good morning." he greeted.

"Morning, Nick. Call your friend back, she called while you were in the shower."

"Alright. Can I get some food first, though? My stomach's killing me."

"Of course, here you go." Neela handed Nick his plate before going back to washing the dishes.

Nick ate his food quickly, as usual, and went to the phone. Picking it up, he dialed the number of the mystery caller from before. When the phone was picked up on the other end, a small, baby-like voice answered. "Ewwo?"

"Hey, Rayne. It's just me," Nick laughed at the toddler. "Can you go get momma?"

"Awwight."

Nick waited for a few seconds before the voice from earlier sounded. "Nick? Is that you?"

"Hey, Ser. Is Rayne behaving herself?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, she's being like her father when he was at that age."

"Oh, so you mean that you want to strangle the little thing?"

"A little. So, are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?"

"Of course. But, what are we going to do about Rayne?"

"Everyone's going to have to find out about her eventually, Nick. Plus, Tatiana won't let me keep her here this year. She says that every time I'm away, she cries."

"That's understandable. So, do you want me to come over, or just see you tomorrow?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah? What is it, Ser?"

"Well, how do you think everyone will react to Rayne? I mean, we've kept her a secret from all our friends since she was born."

"I know. We'll be fine, I promise. Everyone has to know the whole story about what happened between us, anyway. Why we've had to pretend we hate each other for the last three years, you know?"

"I guess you're right. Alright, I'll tell Rayne that she'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Nicky. Bye."

"I love you too, and I can't forget about Rayne. See you tomorrow." Nick hung the phone up.

Neela walked into the room and looked at Nick. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. She was just a little worried about something. I'm going to go out to the store. Do you need anything?"

"No, go ahead." Neela said as Nick walked out the door.

_**The Next Day, Penn. Station...**_

Nick walked through the magical barrier onto Platform twenty-two and three quarters, followed by Neela and Yuna. Nick walked towards the train and handed both his bags and his pet Kestrel Adria's cage to the man standing by to put the bags onto the train. Then, he stood with Neela, looking for Serah.

Serah came through the barrier and instantly looked around for Nick. In her arms, little Rayne Althea Negron began to squirm around. "Rayne, stop. Don't move so much. I told you, your father and I have kept you a secret from everyone we know since you were born, and we don't know how, or when, we'll tell them about you."

Rayne looked up at her mother, not completely understanding what she was talking about, but she still stopped moving. Serah continued looking for Nick and, seeing him near the train, ran over to him, throwing an arm around him. "Nicky!"

"Hey, Mimi. Rayne is with you, right?"

"Yeah, she's right here. I already told her that she has to go to sleep when the train starts to leave."

"Good. Now, let's get on the train. Mom," Nick turned to Neela. "I'll see you for Christmas, right?"

"Only if you don't want to be away from your little family," Neela smiled at Nick before turning to Serah. "Serah, make sure Nick stays out of trouble, alright? I don't want him to start slacking off just because it's technically your 'Senior' year."

"Of course, Neela. See you soon." Serah said, boarding the train with Nick and their daughter.

Once on the train, Nick and Serah went to go find their friends, separating from each other for a brief period of time. Nick walked into a compartment to find his friends Shawn Bishop, Billy Marino, Norman Thaw, Candace and Bethany Cunningham. He stood at the window. "What's up, guys? Did you all have a good summer?"

"Yeah. So, what was with Serah outside the train? I thought she went enemy?" Shawn asked, being the only one to notice the scene outside the train.

"Don't worry about that right now. But, what did you guys do?"

"Nothing, really. We all met up at the pool on a regular basis, except that you never came." Candace said, her hands now on her hips.

"Well, sorry. I was very busy this summer, just like I've been for the last two summers." _Since Rayne was born._ Nick thought.

"Well, what were you doing all summer to make it so busy? If you had to babysit Yuna, you could have brought her along." Bethany pointed out.

"I know, if only it were that easy. Unfortunately, what I was doing was more important and time-consuming."

"Does this maybe have something to do with Serah?" Billy asked.

"Eh... Partially, but not primarily. I promise, guys, you'll find out tomorrow. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to head to the Head Students' Cabin. See you all at the castle." With that, Nick left the cabin and went to the front of the train.

Nick came into the head Students' Cabin and saw the Head of Sol House, Diana Irwin. "Good morning, Professor Irwin." Nick greeted.

"Oh, good morning, Nick. Good to see that you took the initiative in coming down here before I asked the Head Girl to get you."

"I guess so, even though I know who the Head Girl is, and that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Oh, and why is that?" Serah said, coming towards Nick.

"Well, you have the little one with you, so it would ruin the surprise that I've scheduled with my friends for tomorrow."

Professor Irwin looked between the two seventeen year olds and saw the slight movement in Serah's arms. "Is there something about the two of you I don't know?"

"Yes, there is. Serah, show her."

"Okay," Serah went over to Professor Irwin and uncovered Rayne. "This is what no one else on this train or at the school knows about."

"Who is this little one? She can't possibly be... Yours?"

"Yes, this is our daughter Rayne. We've sort of kept her a secret since she was born. From everyone except ourselves and our families."

"How? When? I thought you two were in a hate/hate relationship?"

"Well, that's the thing. We've sort of been acting like that to keep up the charade that Professor Strife's memory wipe was still active."

"Memory wipe? What memory wipe?"

"At the end of our second year, Professor Strife put a memory wipe on me so I would forget about being best friends with Nick. Near the end of our fourth year, it broke somehow, and we resumed our relationship. Then, before the beginning of our fifth year, we took our relationship to the next level, and Rayne was conceived. So, we've kept up the charade that the wipe was still active and I hid my pregnancy so no one would know about it except for my regular doctor. So, when it was about time for me to have the baby, my sister took me out of school for a couple weeks so I could have the baby and then recuperate."

"Oh, so that's why you were gone. But, why keep it a secret from your friends? Surely they should know that you two were back together, right?"

"Yes, but we decided that the less people that know about Rayne, the better. As Nick mentioned before, they will all know by the time school actually starts, since tomorrow is a weekend."

"I understand. I will not tell anyone about this, but you must take this up with Professor Strife."

"We know that. So, is it about time to change into our school robes?"

"Yes, you both might as well do that. I'll see you back at the castle." And with that, Professor Irwin apparated back to Salem's.

A few minutes later, Nick and Serah sat next to each other, dressed in their school robes with Rayne safely bundled up and Serah's head on Nick's shoulder. Serah had fallen asleep as soon as she had leaned into Nick. Nick, looking out the window, saw the castle that was Salem's. He lightly shook Serah awake. "Hey, wake up. We've arrived for our seventh year at Salem's."

Serah's head picked up and smiled. "Already? Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll just get some sleep tonight, with you laying right next to me." Serah giggled, snuggling her head in the crook of Nick's neck before standing up.

Nick smiled at her and just got up, stretching. "Well, let's go get off first so no one figures out that we're together, yet. After our friends know, then we can let it be known that we're together again. Now, let's get out of here." Serah nodded and the couple left the train.


	2. Talking With Strife

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Talking With Strife**_

_**A/N:**_ _To everyone that thinks the title of this chapter means an argument is in order, you are partially right. By 'Strife', I mean Professor Lawrence Strife, the Headmaster of Salem's. Also, I will be putting, as I said in the last chapter, flashbacks will be present, but they will come in the form of the all-powerful (I think they are in all reality, actually) Pensieve. Now, I'll get to the story._

_**Salem's Academy Great Hall, An Hour After Arrival...**_

_Finally!_ Nick thought. _I don't think I can handle another Sorting Ceremony. Thank Merlin this is my last year here!_

As hinted, the Sorting Ceremony had just ended, and Nick was happy. He took a glance across the Great Hall and his eyes met Serah's own gaze. She smiled at him as Professor Lawrence Strife, the Headmaster at Salem's Academy, got up to speak.

"To all of our new students, welcome to Salem's Academy! To all of our returning students, welcome back. This year, there will be several changes that pertain to this wonderful school. First off, the new teachers that have joined us to replace the teachers that retired from the school last year. The first new teacher will be Professor Halliwell, who will taking over Charms class for Professor Jennings, who retired due to reasons I believe most of the older students know about.

"Secondly, Professor Blyte will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts class for Professor Milan who left the school after the _incident_ that occurred last year. Now, onto other news. This year, the whole castle is open to all students, but the forest is forbidden for students in their third year or younger. If one of the forbidden students are found in the forest, their Head of House will determine their punishment after hearing the reason why the students were roaming around in forbidden territory.

"Another new piece of business, There will be two new classes this year exclusive to Seventh Years, but they need only choose one. They are _Alchemy_, which will be taught by Professor Archford and _Muggle Health_, taught by Professor Zito. Onto the final issue we have yet to discuss: the Head Students.

"The Head Boy is a student that has been regarded as one of the most mischievous, yet most hard-working students this school has ever had. I will be saddened when he leaves this year. This year's Head Boy is Nick Negron!" Applause sounded all over the Great Hall as Nick made his way to the Head Students table at the front of the hall, positioned between the four House tables and the Staff table, but on one of the far walls, to give the Head Students some privacy.

Professor Strife continued. "Now, this year's Head Girl will be, to a margin of the older students, a complete surprise. This girl has been one of Luna House's most capable students, and has been regarded to as the most mature female student at this school, even though this personality seemed to just appear a couple of years ago. I am now pleased to announce that this year's Head Girl is Serah Carter!"

Nick smiled as Serah came over to the Head Student's table. Nick leaned in to her ear. "I'll be back in a moment." Serah nodded and sat down.

Nick walked over to professor Strife and leaned towards the elderly Wizards' ear. "Professor Strife, may I talk to you for a moment after the feast begins?"

"Certainly," Lawrence turned his attention towards the other students. "Now, let the feast begin!" He waved his hands, making food appear on all of the tables.

Professor Strife followed Nick back to the Head Student's table. "Now, Nick, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, we wanted you to know something about us before we talk after the feast."

"We? I assume that you mean yourself and Miss. Carter?"

"Yes. Me and Serah know all about your little memory wipe you placed on her at the end of our second year. Before you even try to deny it, I excelled at Occlumency, remember? I was able to find out all about it without you even realizing I was in your mind. Also, we've only been putting on a very good charade about pretending to still be enemies. If you're wondering when it was negated and how, I was going to use the Infinity Wand, but she remembered everything a few days before the end of term feast in our fourth year. We've also done something that we're proud of, but not everyone in both of our families are particularly happy with it. Serah, show him," Serah nodded and brought Rayne out from under the blanket the toddler was covered in. "Professor Strife, this is our daughter, Rayne. She was born around the end of our fifth year. She's very well behaved, but Serah's sister wouldn't let Rayne stay with her this year, since she wanted Rayne to know her parents more, since I'm not really around her that much."

To both of the students' surprise, Professor Strife began to chuckle. "Well, you've both done very well with hiding this little secret. We will discuss this matter further after the feast. Don't forget that we meet in my office, not Professor Irwin's or Professor Archford's."

"Yes, Professor." Nick said, smiling at the older man while Serah rested her head on Nick's neck. Nick noticed Serah hadn't eaten anything. "Eat something, Ser. You need your strength if we're going to have to watch this one all day and night."

"I know that, Nick. But, I just don't feel hungry right now. You still have that super-secret trove of sweets and other food, right?" Nick nodded. "Then we'll just go swing by that place and get some stuff out of it. I'm actually very tired right now."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just worried about what will happen about Rayne. You know what I like about the Head Student's table?"

"What?"

"We can bring up to ten of our friends over to the table whenever we want. After all our friends know about Rayne and why we kept her a secret, we can have the old gang back together."

"I don't know. The last time we had the entire gang together, we were still in second year. It has been about five years."

"True friendship withstands anything. You and I both know that." Nick nodded, smiling at his smart girlfriend.

"Well then, just do something to keep yourself busy, okay? We both know how long these feasts can last." Nick told her.

"Alright. Wake me up when the feast is over." Serah replied, putting her head on Nick's shoulder, falling asleep quickly.

"Sleep well, love." Nick said, kissing Serah's forehead before beginning to eat the food on his plate.

_**At the Sol Table...**_

Shawn, Billy, Norman, Leo and Candace all sat around the Sol table, trying to get a good look at Nick and Serah at the Head Students' Table. Shawn remembered something and took his wand out. "_Magficio!_"

After he had activated the spell, there was a large lens-like bubble in front of the group. They looked and saw Nick kiss Serah's forehead before he began to eat. "What's going on here? Haven't they hated each other for five years? And, what's that rustling under Serah's robes?" Billy asked.

"None of us know, Billy," Candace stated. "But, there is someone who would know."

The rest of the group thought about who she meant, but Leo was the one who figured it out. "Yuna!"

"Yeah, what do you guys want?" Yuna asked obnoxiously, coming over.

"What's going on between Nick and Serah? Something doesn't add up. They've hated each other for five years, but we all just saw Nick kissing Serah's forehead! Tell us: What is going on?"

"Gee, guys, I wish I could. But, I made an Unbreakable Vow with my brother about it, so I'm not telling you guys a thing. But, Nick should be telling you all something important tomorrow, right? Maybe that has something to do with this?"

"Yeah, guys, she has a point. We'll see what Nick has to say tomorrow. Sorry for disturbing your meal, Yuna." Candace apologized.

"It's fine, guys. Well, see you later, then."

"Yeah, see you." Yuna walked back to her seat.

_**After the Feast, Professor Strife's Office...**_

Nick and Serah had just arrived at Professor Strife's office. They knew that the headmaster hadn't yet left the Feast, so they sat down and waited for the older Wizard. Rayne began to cry and Serah shook her up and down, shushing her. "It's alright, Rayne, it's alright. We'll get you to bed soon enough. Just calm down, stop crying, and be good, alright, sweetie?"

Rayne quieted down. Nick smiled at them. "I should have asked you to at least live over at my house for the summer. Then at least I could calm the little one down as good as you can."

"Oh, Nicky. You don't need me to live with you. You just need to visit my house or ask for me to come over every once in a while. Now, where is Professor Strife?"

"Is someone looking for me?" Lawrence said, walking into the office. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I just had to make sure the Head Students' Dorms was changed to accommodate a complete family," He smiled at the surprised looks on Nick and Serah's faces. "It's the least I can do after the trouble I've caused you both over the years."

"Well, thank you, Professor. We really appreciate it. But, I would like to ask if you still, occasionally, create those miniature living creatures?"

"Why, yes, I do spend some of my spare time creating some of them every once in a while. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could get a couple of them. You know, so Rayne has something to take care of when she's older and that sort of thing."

"If you'd like a dragon, Mr. Negron, follow me to the ones I created that aren't dangerous to human health, but can sting if they bite you." Nick looked at Serah, shrugged, and then followed Professor Strife over to a large cabinet that was half as tall as the room they were standing in. Opening it, Professor Strife revealed miniature creatures both inside the cabinet and on the inside of the doors. There were separate sections, each labeled after the kind of animal they housed. One section had creatures such as otters, stags, wolves and owls. Another had more water-based creatures and the final section that was distinctly separated from the others was filled with more dangerous creatures like dragons, hippogriffs, sphinx's and even a couple of miniature basilisks.

"Professor, do these basilisks...?"

"No, Mr. Negron, they cannot kill you if you look at them. I create all creatures in miniature size, but I don't recreate their actual counterparts. Take the dragons for example, notice how they're not territorial or ill-mannered towards each other. That is because I have succeeded in breeding these miniature dragons to create unique species that share more than one species of dragons' features and/or abilities. Like this one here," He said, pointing to one of them. "What species of dragon do you think this one is?"

"By the looks of it, it seems to be a Hungarian Horntail." Nick said, seeing the rust-red color and many spikes jutting out from the creatures body.

"Well, you would be half right. That one is a mix between the Hungarian Horntail and the Chinese Fireball. Notice the small blue streaks that run across the head and down the neck? Also, it's ears are pointed the way a Fireballs' would be. Now, how many and what would you like?"

"Um, I'll take that funny little Horntail in the corner doing flips and then a mini Basilisk. Serah, would you like one for yourself?"

"Sure," Serah came over to the cabinet. Rayne looked out from where she was still concealed and looked in wonder at the small animals. She giddily reached towards the cabinet to grab at a miniature Phoenix that was actually slightly bigger than the rest of the animals. "I think I'll take the Phoenix." Serah laughed, Nick joining in.

"It seems that Rayne has the same preferences in magical creatures as her mother." Professor Strife said, smiling at them. "Here you all go," He handed the three miniatures to them. "Just make sure to keep the Phoenix away from Rayne when it reincarnates itself. It will still burst into flames, and a little girl shouldn't see something like that at such a young age."

Nick and Serah nodded. "Oh, where _is_ the Head Students' Dorm? You haven't told us, yet."

"Ah, right. Your dorm is up on the eighth floor. You'll find a secret passageway up there if you search the bookcase next to this office, right side. Once up there, you'll need to find a painting of an eclipse located exactly in the center. Around the center eclipse, there will be a slowly rotating sun and moon, symbolizing the unity between your Houses. The password is really up to you, but you can think about that over the next week. For right now, the password is, ironically, '_Love in Unity_'. Now, off you go. You both have a big day ahead of you, I hear. Something about your friends finding out about Rayne for the first time?"

"Yes, Professor, that's correct. Well, good evening, Professor and we'll see you tomorrow." Lawrence nodded and allowed the couple to leave the office.

_**A/N:**_ I know this should have been up long before now, but Cablevision took my goddamn cable and Internet service, so I couldn't get on. But, here's chapter two. I actually did have just a bit of Writer's block while writing this chapter, but the reason why was only because, since we have no TV or Internet, my mom and me watch DVDs. We watched Harry Potters 2, 3, 4 and about half of 5.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick and Serah see the dorm and, after putting Rayne to sleep, get some rest of their own so they can be well-rested when they tell their friends about Rayne. How will they react? Find out next time.


	3. Author's Note Important

_**Author's Note**_

_ I am currently working on all stories posted and a couple that I have not yet been able to post due to problems with the story's flow. I have also been spending as much time with my new girlfriend as much as I can while I have been writing my stories so please bear with me when I say that I am working as hard as I can to get these stories up onto the Internet and also update already existing ones. Thank you for paying attention to me and so long for now._

_P.S. If anyone knows what the real name of the Unstable Black Lightsaber Crystal that creates a Disintegration Blade is called, please let me know, and also what the Shock, Incineration and other Crystals are known as other than the name of their abilities. My next Star Wars story will have my main character (me, of course, lol) wielding many different Lightsabers for many different needs depending on where he travels. So any help is highly appreciated. If any more help is needed on other stories both new and old, I shall ask you, the loyal and awesome people of fanfiction dot net_


	4. AN 2

_**Author's Note**_

_I know this story is basically dead, but I've decided to revamp it again. I also know no one really even looks at this story, but I would like to change that in the new version as well. The change, if anyone actually cares enough to look at this, will primarily be much longer chapters with flashback scenes throughout. I've wanted to do a story with flashbacks running parallel to the present day story for a while. Probably about a year and a half or so, and I got the idea from watching both the CW's __**Arrow**__ and ABC's __**Once Upon A Time**__. So, for this new rewrite, while the seventh year is going, flashbacks from the characters' fourth year and after will happen, one flashback event which might last quite a few flashback scenes, a chapter. I had part of the fourth year written by now, even though this one stopped, so now I can put those chapters to good use. The reason why fourth year is used instead of first year is because the first three years will be explained at the very beginning of the rewrite, most likely a preface. I also know my timing with putting the flashbacks will seem shitty at first, mostly because since it'll be a new format of writing to me, this new story will help me tune my abilities. I hope someone sees this or at least checks this new story out. I plan to have it posted in the next few days, most likely by Friday night. Thank you for your patience. Signed, Flurry of Freezing Flames  
_


End file.
